


We're The Wiztastics

by Riley (AnimaRiley)



Category: Mixels
Genre: Gen, Screenplay/Script Format
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-04
Updated: 2015-08-04
Packaged: 2018-04-12 21:52:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 535
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4496064
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnimaRiley/pseuds/Riley
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Magnifo hires someone to make a commercial for him and his tribe - and as you can expect, it goes horribly wrong!</p>
            </blockquote>





	We're The Wiztastics

Static animation. Cut to VHS-like quality of the Magic Tent. It is a still image, as shown by the firework frozen in the sky.

MAGNIFO (narrating)  
Hey there! We're the Wiztastics!

The title "Wiztastics" flies from the background center of the screen to focus. A star-iris transition moves to the Wiztastics on their stage.

MAGNIFO  
I'm Magnifo!

MESMO  
I'm Mesmo.

WIZWUZ  
I'm-

MAGNIFO  
And we're the most amazing, astounding, and awesome tribe yet! We do tricks!

Magnifo juggles his two wands into the air, but one of them slips out of his hand and into Wizwuz's mouth. He chokes on it.

MAGNIFO  
Ahh!

Wizwuz attempts for a bit to spit the wand out, and it flies at Mesmo and bounces off, him not reacting. The camera goes up to see the wand hit the ratters, then falls down and hits Magnifo in the head.

MAGNIFO  
Of you've got to be-

A test card and a beep is shown and heard for a split second before cutting back to the same scene. Through Magnifo's line, some creaking can be heard.

MAGNIFO  
We do magic shows every day, and with the way we advertise, there's no way you can't see us!

WIZWUZ  
Magnifo, don't you think that's a little self-cen-

MAGNIFO  
So come on down to 818 W-

VULK (cameraman, offscreen)  
Uh, Mr. Magnifo, my fingers are kind of burning through the camera. And do you think the ratters are doing okay? They're creaking a lot.

MAGNIFO  
Please, Polka...

VULK  
It's Vulk.

MAGNIFO  
Nothing bad's gonna happen, it's minor damage, water under the bridge. I forgive Wuzzo for choking on my wand.

WIZWUZ  
It's Wiz-

MAGNIFO  
Everything'll be alright. A little blast of my magic wand...

Magnifo waves his wand and shoots at the ratters.

MAGNIFO  
And it'll all be o-

The place rumbles like crazy.

MAGNIFO  
RUUUN!

The camera turns around and heads for the exit. They all make it out, and far away from it, and a big POOF is heard. The camera turns around to see that the broken ratter was sized up through the walls of the tent.

VULK  
Magnifo, should-

MAGNIFO  
It'll be alright, Hul-

VULK  
IT'S VULK!

Magnifo waves his wand.

MAGNIFO  
Abra-cawaka-DOODLE!

He shoots at the ratter, and it shrinks down again.

MAGNIFO  
See! Good as new!

The tent then collapses thanks to all the supports for it being shrunken down.

MAGNIFO  
At least it can't get any worse.

MESMO  
Three, two, one...

The tent randomly sets fire.

MAGNIFO  
Whyyyyyy!!!

Magnifo cries for a bit, then turns around and faces the camera.

MAGNIFO  
TURN IT OFF YOU-

Magnifo runs towards the camera and there is more static. We then see an endboard.

The endboard reads: Wiztastics Show - come to our magic tent once it's back up in a few months!

VULK (narrating)  
The Wiztastics, everybody!

We then cut to a blue sky with the Teddy Butterfly dancing. We begin to pan out from a rock TV.

NARRATOR  
And now back to The Adventures of Teddy Butterfly, brand new special extended episode!

We cut to the Cragsters sitting on a couch in front of the TV, in a dark room with the TV being the only light.

CRAGSTERS  
Hooray!

Cut. (abruptly)


End file.
